User talk:Cvalin
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Tom 21:05, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Paul Baxley Cvalin, please take a look at Talk: Jack Nesvig. We went down this road a couple of months ago, regarding Paul Baxley. Morgan Jones, an actor who bears an uncanny resemblance to Baxley, plays the Mckinley security chief in the episode, which is why I keep reverting your edits. No offense intended; see the full explanation at the talk page I mentioned. Thanks. - Bridge 21:42, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Wow. Thanks for pointing that out and for fixing my mistakes so fast! That is totally unbelievable. I've seen two pictures of the same person before that look far more different that these two pictures of Baxley and Morgan Jones look. And here I thought I had discovered something new that wasn't in Memory Alpha yet. I should have known better. Should there be a note under the Baxley and Freeman entries somewhere so others don't make the same stupid mistake I did? Thanks again! cvalin 22:19, 7 May 2008 (UTC) It wasn't a stupid mistake. The resemblance between those two men is spooky. I don't think we need a note on the pages. The whole saga is linked to a half dozen related Talk pages now :). By the way, welcome to Memory Alpha, and I hope this mini-brouhaha doesn't deter you from contributing more. Glad to have you aboard! -- Bridge 22:33, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! And, no, this didn't deter me. I'm sure I'll find something else to screw up soon enough. LOL cvalin 00:33, 8 May 2008 (UTC)